Blue's Magic Musical Adventure Part 8
'Transcript' *Steve: Hey, Everybody, Guess What?, Me and The Nick Jr. Characters Found the Third Clue! *Steve's Friends: Wow!, You Did? *Dora: Yeah! *Diego: And We Figured Out Blue's Clues and Everything! *Steve's Friends: Who is It? *Linny: It's Sidetable Drawer! *All: (Cheering) *Tyrone: Let's Go Tell Her! *Pail: Yeah, Let's Go! *Blue: I Can't Believe It! *Steve: She's Gonna Be So Excited! *(All Talking Excitely) *Steve: Wait a Minute... *Boots: Where's Sidetable Drawer? *Mailbox: Where'd She Go? *Tickety: Wasn't She Right There? *Blue: Uh-Oh! *Steve: Sidetable Drawer is Missing! *All: (Gasping) *Rintoo: We've Got to Find Her! *Steve: Yeah!, We Better Split Up, and Look for Sidetable. *Walden: Yeah! *Mailbox: Yeah, I'll Look in The Backyard. *Shovel: We'll Look By the Sand Table. *Pail: And the Slide. *Tickety: We'll Look in The Bedroom. *Slippery: And The Bathroom. *Wubbzy: Yeah! *Diego: That's a Great Idea! *Steve: Yeah, Uh, Blue and I Will Look Behind the Stage. *Periwinkle: Steve, There You Are. *Steve: Hi, Periwinkle. *Periwinkle: Are You Ready to See My Trick? *Steve: Um, Periwinkle, We Can't Look at Your Trick Right Now. *Blue: Yeah, Sidetable Drawer is Missing, and We Have to Find Her. *Periwinkle: Oh, If We Find Sidetable, Then, Can You Look at My Trick? *Benny: Of Course! *Periwinkle: Okay! *Blue: Will You Help Periwinkle Find Sidetable Drawer in the Backyard?, (Gasps), You Will?, Great! *Steve: All Right, Everyone, Let's Meet Back Here in A Few Minutes. *Tico: Vamonos! *Daizy: Let's Go! *Periwinkle: Come On, Let's Go Find Sidetable Drawer, If We Find Sidetable Drawer, Then I Can Show Steve My Magic Trick, Are You Looking?, Remember to Yell Out If You See Her, Come On! *(Periwinkle Looking) *Periwinkle: Sidetable, I Gotta Find You So I Can Show Steve My Magic Trick! *(Periwinkle Comes Out) *Periwinkle: Do You See Her Yet?, Where are You, Sidetable?, (Gasps), Sidetable Drawer!, Hey, Sidetable, Why are You Here All Alone? *Sidetable: Hi, Periwinkle, I'm Shy, Because I'm Not Going to Sing in the Show, I Never Told Steve That I Wanted To. *Periwinkle: I Know How You Feel, But I Bet You Can Do It. *Sidetable: You Do?, Really?, Do You Think I Can?, Really?, Do You Think I Should Tell Steve I Wanna Sing in the Show?, All Right, This Time, I'm Really Going to Do It, I'm Going to Tell Steve I Wanna Sing in the Show! *Periwinkle: Sidetable, Wait!, I Have a Great Idea for a Magic Trick, I'll Make You Appear, and Then Everyone Will Come Here and Sing Your Song! *Sidetable: Oh, Okay. *Periwinkle: Quick, Hide Under My Cape! *(Song Starts) *Sidetable: I'm Gonna Sing, I'm Gonna Ask... *Periwinkle: Steve's Gonna See My Magic at Last, Okay, I Need You to Yell, "Everyone, Come Here!", Go Ahead, Yell, Everyone, Come Here! *Sidetable: Louder! *Periwinkle: Everyone Come Here! *All: Who's Calling? *Blue: What Was That? *Steve: What's Going On? *Periwinkle: Steve, Watch This, You're Gonna See My Best Trick Ever, Trust Me, If You Wanna See This Trick, Say The Magic Words, "Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus!". *All: Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus! *Periwinkle: Sidetable Drawer, Coming Upocus!, Ta-Da! *All: (Gasping) *Blue: Sidetable! *Steve: Sidetable! *Sidetable: I Just Wanna Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing in the Show! *Steve: Well, I, I, I Just Didn't Know! *Sidetable: I Just Wanted To... *Steve: You Just Wanted To... *All: Sing in the Show! *Sidetable: Whoo! *All: (Cheering) *Steve: Sidetable, We've Been Looking Everywhere for You! *Blue: We Want You to Sing in The Big Music Show! *Sidetable: Really?, The Big Music Show? *Steve: Yeah!, Really! *(Song Starts) *Sidetable: I'm So Glad That I Asked, Now I Get to Join the Cast! *Blue: (Laughs) *Periwinkle: Pretty Neat Trick, Huh, Steve? *Steve: Periwinkle, That Was A Fantastic Trick! *Blue: Now That We Found Sidetable Drawer, We Can Go On With The Big Music Show! *Steve: Hey, Periwinkle, Will You Go Do Our Magic Tricks, While We Finish Getting Ready? *Periwinkle: Me?, Do My Magic Tricks?, I'd Love Too! *Steve: Great!, Periwinkle Can Entertain the Audience While We Finish Getting Ready Back Stage! *Lulu: Yeah! *Kai-Lan: That Way He Can Be in the Show Too! *Slippery: Come On! *Blue: Yay! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:The Wonder Pets Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Crossovers Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Parts